Cannon is over rated
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: A whole load of one shots. Some are my idea of a joke while others are... I don't know. Inspiration from my religion class. :@ Alyss Mainwaring
1. Proposal

"Cassandra, will you marry me?"

Cassandra looked down startled to find Horace kneeling in front of her holing a ring.

"You do know what you are getting into, don't you? I mean it is not like you can not marry me and have no responsibilities in the whole world. You would have to be king and everything."

"I love you. I will take on the world for you."

"I will have to think about this. It is so sudden and I am not prepared. I have not even considered this before. Maybe."

With that Cassandra promptly walked off. Horace did not move for the next two minutes stunned.

He slowly made his way back to his room to wait out his time until she said something. Hopefully yes.

Turning one corner someone spoke to him.

"Congratulation, Horace." Horace jumped he hadn't sensed anyone there. Realising who it was it made sense.

"Why sir?" Horace asked Crowley.

"Your proposition, of course." Crowley left.

_That was odd._ Thought Horace. no one was there when I proposed just in case she had said no.

Turning another corner this time it was the king who congratulated him.

"Your majesty."

"I just came to say congratulations. Now I have to go to another one of those silly meetings."

The King promptly left before Horace could say anything.

_Now that was really odd._

Horace turned yet another corner.

"Hello Horace. Congratulations, and can I be you best man?" Asked Aaron, One of his best friends at Castle Araluen.

"Wait, What? Why?"

"Your wedding." (I wanted to stick mate here but I thought that it would not really go well with the England theme and everything.)

And Aaron walked off.

By now Horace was really confused. No one had been there when he had proposed. Now the whole of Araluen seemed to know.

Horace waited in his room until it was dinner time. Not wanting to miss out on any food he went down to the mess hall. It was there he saw Cassandra. He walked up to her.

"Can you please tell me what is going on? From what I have gathered you have just about told everyone but me what is happening about my proposition."

"Horace – "

"No can you just tell me what is happening."

"I was just about to go to you room and ask you if you would like to sit at my right hand side. Where my husband or in this case my betrothed should be. I had only just made that decision other wise I would have come earlier."

"Then why when I was walking back to my rooms just after I had proposed did I have people congratulating me?"

"It was probably my fathers and Crowley's evil idea of a joke."

"Your right."

"Let's go."

"Fine with me"

And the world was fine until another author decided to come around and try to kill them. , thus causing more angst and tragedy.

* * *

**hope you like.**

**I think I meantioned this in another one of my stories but like hey I ended up writing it.**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	2. Telling Will

Telling Will

Alyss Mainwaring

Words: 732

* * *

Alyss paused her mad dash around the castle at the top of the stairs. Where could he have gotten to? She had only taken half an hour at the most.

Halt! He might be with Halt! She continued her run down the stairs still looking graceful, which that in itself was an achievement.

Once again Alyss paused, this time out the front of Halt's and Lady Pauline's apartment. She got her breath back before she knocked.

A voice answered with the words, come in. she smiled at the sound at the sound of her husband's voice.

Slowly she opened the door. Now was the time. Even slower she walked into the room. Just outside she stopped nervous.

'Alyss?' Will called. The sound off a cup being put down on wood drifted through the wooden door. 'We're in here.'

We're? who was with him? That meant that one person would know as well, unless she asked for Will alone which was not the wanted option.

'Alyss?' This time it was not her husband's voice. It was his mentor's instead. She inwardly cringed. She had planned to tell both him and her mentor after her husband knew.

There was a silent chuckle from in front of her. She looked up to see Will's face. Now she really smiled. 'Hello.'

Will invited Alyss in and went to go get another chair for her. In the mean time he left her to talk with Halt.

'Hi Alyss. Will was just telling me how you were feeling unwell this morning, which is the reason off your's and -'

Just then the object of their conversation walked back into the room wearing a confused expression.

'What was I doing?' He asked Halt at the same time seeing Alyss again. 'Let's skip that question. What the hell was I thinking?' and walked back out again.

Shrugging Halt continued the conversation where he left off. 'Your's and Will's sudden visit.'

To save her from answering Will came back in, this time bringing a chair.

Then Will began his questioning, all the while drink the good, old, reliable, coffee. Alyss looked at it while she was answering his question.

'Yes, I am fine now. I think that you need to break you habit of drinking that. We don't want our new child become addicted to it like you are.'

'What?' Will said back puzzled. He had no clue to what she was talking about. 'I…' Stammered Will while Halt looked confused at first and then smiled in understanding.

Will thought about it for a while and then his eyes grew very wide. 'Sorely you can't mean that…'

'That what Will?' Alyss said back to him quite enjoying this game now.

After watching him stumble a couple of times she decided to let him in on it.

'Yes, it is true. I am pregnant.'

Will's eyes widened and he stood up. Alyss think that he was ashamed bowed her head. It was her time to be surprised when she was rewarded with a hug from him.

* * *

LATER ON

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.'

Will and Alyss left to the congratulations of Halt and Pauline.

Will sighed in relief. He was finally out of the watchful guaze of his mentor.

Alyss Heard him sigh and smiled. 'We still have another 9 months to go.'

'I know. And thats the annoying thing. I know.'

* * *

**So did you like it? I had fun, Most of my inspiration comes out of my religion class (nothing happens in there, teacher is a dag!) so thats why it died at the ending.**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down.**

**Alyss Mainwaring (who is thinking that she needs to get a nickname soon)**


	3. Gone

**I wasn't going to post this today but considering that I just realised that I have reached 20 stories I thought that you all needed a little party. **

**Unfortunately I never type out all my stories first. I write them all down on paper. This one is a little bit sad.**

**I will also try and update wonder why and truth spells today. Just 'cause I have nothing better to do.**

**In memory of my rabbit, stewie, who was killed by my dog yesterday.**

* * *

Alyss remembered _that _day all too clearly.

'Alyss,' said a softly crying Halt. 'Will has passed on. He sustained multiple wounds while he was defending his friends. I am really sorry Alyss. We all tried our best.'

Alyss remembered walking backwards till she found a chair. What was going to happen to their 3 ½ year old daughter now?

'Alyss, we will take care of you, no matter what happens.' Said lady Pauline in response to the obvious distress on Alyss' face.

The day after, she found out that she was pregnant.

9 months later she had a new baby boy to feed. Little Will was a healthy baby boy. Born, just by chance, on the day when her husband had died.

'Mummy, why are you crying?' asked a 5 year old Will.

'I was remembering your papa.' Her daughter looked up in surprise. Mamma had never talked about papa before.

'But why are you crying then, mamma?' se asked.

'Because today was the day when I found out that he had died, 5 years ago.'

'What was he like?' asked a curious Will.

'Like you in many ways. You are a splitting image of him. He had a horse called Tug and a bad habit of worming into trouble. And back out again.'

'How did he die then?'

'On a mission. Something so small, so petite that it need not be mentioned.'

'Oh.'

Alyss stood up off the rocking chair, placing little Will, who had been on her lap, on the floor. She then went and answered the door, to find the sad faces of Halt, Gil and Horace.

They went inside without a word and sat around the fire. Outside the snow just fell harder.

* * *

**There you go.**

**A nice sad story for you all to chew and swallow. **

**I had an idea for another one which I will start writing now. It is sort of another sad one. **

**But for now...**

_**If you want to view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Wanta change the world**_

_**There's Nothing **_

_**to it**_

**Thats what is stuck in my head at the moment.**

* * *

**Aly**


	4. Home

**For Stewie **'_**Mum, please, don't give up yet!' said Alyss' 30 year old daughter.**_

* * *

They were in the cabin in the woods. Will's old one. He has passed on just two days before hand. Alyss had no intention of living any longer. She did not want to see her husband's funeral. She wanted to be buried with him.

'_**I am old. I have seen much, done much and hurt many.' She said back to her.**_

They had both lived to be well over soixante-dix. Well over. They had done many missions together. Refused many awards together. Laughed together. Seen deaths and been the cause of them, together.

'_**And helped so many more mum. You still can! Please just don't die now!'**_

Her daughter was right. She had helped many people. Helped them find love, helped them by passing on messages to their families and other things. Yes, she had helped many. With the help of Will, always by her side.

'_**I have done many things to help the world, yes. Now the world is helping me. Helping me sleep the long sleep.'**_

Alyss was tied. She was ready. She would happily and peacefully go now. But her children were not happy. She would make them happy and then she would sleep.

'_**But mum.' Her daughter was crying now. 'I can not imagine both you and dad not being there. Forever!'**_

Alyss sighed inwardly. She remember being this way when Pauline and Halt had been about to pass on.

_Her, her husband and Pauline had been standing beside where Halt was laying. He was softly breathing. His eyes were closed and peaceful, for perhaps the first time in his life. Her mentor was crying beside her. Halt at least had not been taken before his time. Pauline fell to her knees as Halt's eyes opened._

'_Don't cry for me, my dear. I have finally done what Ferris wanted of me. I have died.' Then using his last breath he turned to Will._

'_I am proud of you, my son. Proud of you all.' He had then died. _

_Will started shaking his head viciously. 'No! No! No!' he had exclaimed. 'Halt can not be dead. He's…he's,' Will had fumbled with the right word here. He had finished with the same word as he had started the pervious sentence, Halt._

_The day that Pauline died had been a year after. Exact. I could not live another day without Halt, she had said before dying. She had returned to Halt at last._

_Alyss had buried her head in Will's shoulder and refused to take it out. At last Will had pulled her from his shoulder, saying that she needed to eat._

_From then on the next couple of days passed as a dream for both of them. There were important _

_officials arriving for Lady Pauline's funeral everywhere._

_Only the closest ones sought her out and shared condolences with both her and Will._

'_**You will be with us again some day. No, it won't be soon but one day, one day.'**_

She would in the end. Where ever people went she would go with them one day.

_**Her daughter was not crying her heart out. Her son had stood at the back and listened to the conversation. He too was now crying.**_

Now that's an oddity. My son crying. He has never cried, so far as I could tell. He has only cried once before that I know off. And that was two day ago.

I will miss him, was her next thought. Looking like his dad in his cloak. He walked forward now.

'_**At your next gathering, tell all our friends that I said goodbye and that I will miss them.' He smiled. **_

Good friends. Good laughs. Good jokes. Good pranks. Good times. Alyss smiled slightly at those times. In a place where she really belonged, that was the feeling.

'_**Place a blue poppy on your father's grave from me. On the head stone engrave that I loved him.'**_

The blue poppies were the flower which Will would always give her. For good times, bad times, sad times all the time really.

'_**I will mum. Say hello to dad for me. Tell him that I-we miss him and his jokes. The gathering is boring now without his jokes.'**_

It was true. There was nothing now to entertain the Rangers. They were a ghost of what they used to be.

'_**Bye mum.' Alyss' two children said together. Giving a watery smile at her own genuine smile.**_

She smiled fondly one last time at them. She was proud of them and they knew it.

'_**Good-bye my dears. Live well.'**_

And with that the last of the legends of Araluen departed this life.

Reunited with friends,

family,

and her husband.

* * *

**This is in my group of one shots called cannon is over rated.**

**It is also as a one shot seperate**

**Aly**


	5. Harvest Days and Legends

In the redmont fief it was the all celebrated harvest day. The town closest to the castle had come truly alive. It was brimming with activity. Stalls were doing roaring trades, jongleur's were filling everywhere with lively dancing music.

This was where you could find Will. He was walking along leading Alyss to a place, of which she was still uncertain. It was two days before their wedding and all the guests were currently staying in the castle.

'Where are we going, Will?' asked Alyss to her fiancé.

'Somewhere special,' he replied as he stopped to find out where he was.

'Close your eyes,' Will told her.

'Why?' she asked back.

'Because it is going to be a surprise.'

'I trust you to not lead me into any trees. Just remember, I am not as good as you at walking through forests.'

'Thank gosh we are not going through any forests then.'

'That's a clue you just gave me!'

'I know. But I don't think that you can guess where we are going just form that tiny clue.'

'But I can! We are going…' she paused for effect. 'Anywhere but your cabin.'

'Our cabin soon.' Alyss was going to live with Will, going to the castle every odd day to take care of the administration things of life.

'Yes. Our cabin soon. Two days time, soon.'

'We are here! You can open your eyes now.'

Alyss opened her eyes to see the place where all the ward mates spent their first harvest day after entering apprenticeship.

All of her friends where there, laughing and joking around with bright smiles on their faces.

'They're all here! How did you manage that?'

'Well,' Will grinned sheepishly. 'Most of them were already here. All the rest I sent a letter to requesting that they hurry up.'

'Requesting?'Horace exclaimed. 'If that was a request then I am a king.'

'You will be one day, Horace,' Will reminded him.

'Ok. Maybe that did not fit. But still. That was an odd request.'

'I must admit Will. It certainly was an odd request.' Added in Gilan.

'Well you can not blame me. You all made it here. It _was_ really hard to do you know.'

The whole group laughed at this. Hard. Yeah right.

Another story to add to the legends they were becoming.

This time it was one of peace and laughter.

And one of love.

**Hope you all like it!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	6. Random Without A Plot

**This one of about Horace and Cassie finding out that Will and Alyss are engaged and Will finding out that Cassie is pregnant.**

'Hi Horace,' Will said as he walked in the opposite direction to Horace in the castle Araluen. You see, Horace wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and what he was doing. He was thinking about the night before…

Horace thought for once, stopped and looked at the now retreating form of Will.

'Why are you here, Will?' he asked his friend.

'Oh I'm here because I was told by Alyss that it is polite for me to deliver our wedding invitations by person to our best friends. Also asking them to be the best man and maid of honour. And since she could not make it, she sends her deepest apologies.'

Horace's jaw moved up and down a couple of times. It really does make him look like a fish, Will thought.

'That makes you look like a fish,' Will told him smirking. The topic of fish was a topic the two men had talked about the last time they were together and Horace was annoyed to find that Will still remembered enough of it to bring it up again.

Then again, the way I open and close my mouth like this probably does not help my side at all, was his next thought.

'Congratulations!' Horace said enthusiastically to Will. 'About time you proposed. Took you guys long enough.'

Will grinned. 'Were you going anywhere or were you just wandering around with no purpose?'

'No real purpose other than the fact the Cassie told me to get out of our quarters as I was being too possessive of her.'

'Well then, do you want to come?'

'Of course,' Horace replied to Will's question. 'I just don't want to get my head chopped of again.'

'I will protect you,' said Will laughing back. 'Let's go and discuss weddings.

And with a grin the two men set off in the opposite direction to where Horace was originally going.

'Horace,' Cassandra said as the door opened. 'I am fine. Seriously. I was about to go to sleep. Go away, eat and get some training done. I. Am. Fine.'

'Hi Cassie,' Will said cheerfully, looking over her shoulder at the paperwork. None of it was new to him. In fact some of it was _his. _

'This doesn't look like sleeping to me,' he commented to her. 'Why are you meant to be sleeping anyway?'

Cassie blushed and looked towards Horace. 'I'm expecting,' she muttered looking down. Will was the first person they had told. The other being her father. But he didn't count.

'Congratulations!' Will answered as he leapt up from the chair next to the fire where he had collapsed in to hug her. 'How far along?'

'I'm due in about six months from now.'

'That's good because Alyss and I have managed to make friends on opposite sides of the world. We are going to give everyone about a year to get here for the wedding. What do you say about being the maid of honour?'

'I'd be honoured,' she told him smiling.

'That's great. Horace, do I really have to ask if you want to be best man?' Will as his best friend.

'Of course not! Who else is coming?'

'Do I really have to remember all the names for you?' Will joked.

'No. but am I correct in assuming that the Skandians and the people of Nihon-Ja are coming?'

'Of course! Everyone from Princess's and Princes to lowly healers who refuse more comfortable quarters are coming.' Will said. Horace smiled. He knew who the healer was.

**And here I stop. This story did have a meaning but I forgot it in the time that it took me to write it :)**

**Live Long and ALWAYS Remain Ugly**

**Aly**


	7. Apprenticeships

**Just a really short thing. Not really important. I was going through one of my old school books and I found this. **

Will and Alyss watched a horse go fast. Followed by their son followed by an eagerly barking dog.

'He's fast, isn't he? And stupid on that thought,' said Old Bob.

Will laughed while Alyss frowned. 'I'd like to think that our son has managed to inherit at lest some brains from us.'

'Oh he did. But he just needs a little practice in using them,' replied Old Bob to her comment.

'And that,' replied Will, 'is why I am _not _sending him to Gil for training.'


	8. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
